Grown Woman
by HoneyyBey
Summary: Not only could I feel a sense of self-accomplishment, I felt like something had completely broken off of me which left me free. I don't think I have ever felt so beautiful in my whole life. Just now, I realized that I did not feel the desire to hate Sam, or constantly remind him of all of the pain he has caused me; I needed to be the one who caused him pain. ONESHOT-Steamy-ness


**Grown Woman**

**Based on the song "Grown Woman" by Beyonce. Leah Clearwater has a sudden realization at Sam and Emily's wedding and nothing that anyone will say can stop her. She is a grown woman.**

**PS: No Nessie imprinting going on around here *shakes fist***

**Musical One-Shot**

* * *

**Leah**

_I remember being young and so brave but I knew what I needed_

As I sat at my vanity table, preparing for Emily and Sam's wedding, I could not help but feel some type of resentment. Of course, this was supposed to be _my_ moment, but here I was letting my innocently sweet cousin have it. I scoffed at the idea.

_I was spending all my nights and days laid back, day dreaming_

I could feel my mother's presence in the doorway, and I looked at her through the reflection in the mirror. Her lips were twisted up into an evil smirk, and by the looks on my aunt's face, my mom's younger sister, I already knew.

"Aunt Sue, I- holy crap" Emily immediately halted to a stop. Her mouth was wide open and she was staring at me like she had seen a ghost.

I rose from my vanity desk, and finger combed through my waist length curled extensions. Shout out for my new "sister" Bella for these bad babies.

_Look at me I'm a big girl now, and I'm gonna do something. Told you I would paint this town_

"Leah, can you do me a favor sweetie and head to the beach while we finish getting Em ready" My aunt, Emily's mom, murmured with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Why should I have to leave, I'm not doing _anything_ wrong" I voiced with a small smirk toying from my own lips. "Rachel and Kim don't have to go, so why should I?"

I watched my mother from my peripheral sight of vision; she was clearly agitated at her sister's behavior. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, and I tried so hard to keep my laughter at bay. I, clearly, get my temper from my mother.

"Whatever, I'll head out on my way" I started walking towards the door, but I stopped half-way. "Oh and Em, don't worry. I won't hog all of your spot light tonight", leaning in really close to her ear, I whispered "you're welcome" and strutted out of my house heading to the beach.

_Now bitches I run this. Oww!_

I had to admit, everything was literally perfect, even the weather. It almost looks like this was truly meant to be, almost. Everyone looked so happy, like none of us had a care in the world. But once the music started, that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone grabbed a partner, and headed to the dance floor considering that most of the humans here were fucked up on some type of liquor. Me, being a feisty- bachelorette, decided to yank up one of the wolves, which happened to be my almighty alpha, and proceeded onto the dance floor.

'_Cause I put it down like that. D-down like that_

_And I'm making all these racks, a-all these racks_

_And I'm moving ground like that, g-ground like that_

_When I do it I don't look back, d-don't look back_

_I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I want_

Jacob could not hide the look of surprise on his face as I dragged him through the large crowd of people. "Suck it up!" I hissed in his ear once we found a spot in the center of all of the madness of drunken people dancing. His face quickly switched up as he noticed the difference in my attitude. His large quickly found my hips and I smiled brightly at him. He is too smart for his own good.

_they love the way I walk 'cause I walk with a vengeance_

_And they listen to me when I talk 'cause I ain't pretendin'_

_It took a while, now I understand just where I'm going_

_I know the world and I know who I am_

_It's 'bout time I show it (ahh)_

Spinning around in his embrace, my back was now flat against his chest and his hands were now holding my hips again. It seemed like something above knew what was going to happen because right when the tempo of the song slowed, I began grinding on Jacob. I could not help myself, it was like a reign of confidence and seduction poured all over me, and I had to show a feminine side of me that has only been exposed to one.

My pack mates were causing quite of a commotion when they saw Jacob and I dancing together.

"Holy shit! Okay Leah!" Embry called from somewhere in the crowd. His comment fueled my actions as I decided to take this a step further, dipping down low and winding my hips back in slow, sensual movements. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead as I worked on Jacob. He was taking my movements lightly, but it was hard to not feel the effect I had on him poking onto my lower back. Wink wink.

_I can be bad if I want_

_I can say what I want_

_I can live fast if I want_

_I can go SLOW all night long_

_I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want_

I opened my eyes for a split second to lock eyes with Sam. My wicked grin re-appeared and since I knew that I had his full attention, I decided to make a show for him.

My body moved out of my control, and I felt my veins pulsing to the beat of the music. With the firm grip on my hips, my moves were somewhat limited, but I was working with what he was giving me.

_I'm a grown woman, so I know how to ride it_

_I'm a grown woman and I'm so erotic_

As the song took on a faster beat, Jake and I moved our bodies in synch with each other. Body to body, bumping and grinding, heat on heat. His erratic breathing in my ear made me somewhat hot, but I had to contain myself. I didn't want Billy to know that I was trying to completely seduce his only son.

Crap, he was probably watching this. Actually, everyone was besides some of the members of my pack with their imprints, and of course my little brother.

Oh well.

_I'm a grown woman_

_Look down, I got you so excited_

_I'm a grown woman, look at my body_

Jacob's rough hands were running up and down my curves, stopping quite low on my hips. Still holding a gaze with Sam, I could see his form shaking next to his scarred wife; no pun intended.

_It aint no fu~un if a girl cant ha~ave none._

_They really wanna know how I got it like that? 'Cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat, go girl!_

I broke our heated stare down for a split second, and I looked back to find his trembling figure retreating into the forest. I couldn't help the satisfied chuckle that left my lips. Emily was staring at me with a knowing look in her eyes, but once the song went off she turned and nearly ran back to her mother's side. Her mother was looking at Jacob and I with a look of disgust, but my mother was smiling at me like I won the National Spelling Bee or something. She winked at me, and turned around, strutting back to her seat in-between Charlie and Billy who wore the same shocked expressions.

Not only could I feel a sense of self-accomplishment, I felt like something had completely broken off of me which left me free. I don't think I have ever felt so _beautiful_ in my whole life. Just now, I realized that I did not feel the desire to hate Sam, or constantly remind him of all of the pain he has caused me; I needed to be the one who caused _him_ pain. Everyone knows how much he loves Emily, but the packs and I knows how much he still doesn't want to let me go.

He still tries to hold all ties to me, even trying to confront Jacob when he found out that we were taking our friendship up a notch. But in this instant I realized, that I was a grown woman and no authority that Sam has once held over me has anything to do with what _I_ want to do. I was free to do whatever I wanted.

* * *

**A/N:**

** This literally came to me at 10pm, and here I am with a completed one shot at 11:55pm. **

**First story, so please be kind and leave some reviews about anything; feelings, tips, honest opinions on this, and feedback. Thanks!**

**-HoneyyBey :***


End file.
